


Rimmer and Lise's story

by JassyK12



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The story of Rimmer and Lise's love





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show Red Dwarf, nor do I own the characters Arnold Rimmer or Lise Yates. The show and its characters belong to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor.

Arnold Rimmer placed the heavy suitcases he was carrying on the floor before closing the door behind him.  
He then inspected what would be his home for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately he was staying in a studio flat, which was the only thing he could afford what with him in between jobs. He looked around the small room. It was dirty, it was grotty and the mattress had stains on it.  
But it was better than the other places he had looked at. He took off his jumper as it was quite warm and went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.  
With a sigh, Rimmer proceeded to unpack all his belongings. As he did so, he wondered why exactly did he move to Liverpool? He knew no one who lived there and didn’t know the area at all. It was so out of the blue and unlike him. Rimmer shrugged and continued unpacking.  
Once he was done he had a cup of tea before heading down to the local bar. It was Saturday night and for some reason he had an urging for a pint and to play a game of pool.  
So he grabbed his keys, locked the door behind him and left the flat before going on the five minute walk to his local.  
Once there he managed to find a seat at the bar even though it was busy, and he ordered himself a beer. While relaxing and drinking, someone caught Rimmer’s eye. He looked up to see a pretty lady with curly hair and deep brown eyes, sitting at the other end of the bar. Rimmer couldn’t help but stare at her. She had captivating brown eyes that made him fall under her spell, and her ebony skin complexion was beautiful. Rimmer gulped as he tried to smile back at her.  
After a few minutes, when he was sure the lady was looking at him, he decided to get up and make a move.  
With shaky legs Rimmer managed to stand up and walk towards the lady who was still smiling at him as she enjoyed her pint. Rimmer took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought before standing in front of her. “Hey,” he managed to stutter. “Hey,” the lady replied, blushing a little, which in turn made Rimmer blush. “Uh, is this seat taken?” Rimmer managed to ask. “No, go ahead,” she told him, to which Rimmer did and sat down next to her. “So, nice place this is, isn’t it?” Rimmer asked her nervously. She nodded. “Yeah, it’s not too bad,” she said in a strong Liverpudlian accent. “You come here often?” she asked him. “First time. I just moved here,” Rimmer told her. “I thought I didn’t see you here before,” she said with a grin. Rimmer held out his hand and they both shook hands and introduced themselves.  
“My name’s Rimmer. Arnold, J,” Rimmer croaked. The lady smiled at his nervousness and returned his hand shake in effort to make Rimmer more comfortable around her which worked.  
“That’s a nice name,” she mused before adding, “I’m Lise. Lise Yates. Nice to meet you Arnold,” she said.  
Rimmer managed to smile at her and stayed calm. “That’s a beautiful name,” he managed to say, and felt happy when she blushed again at his compliment. “So,” Rimmer said as he took a silent victory sip of his beer. “How about a game of pool?” he asked her.


	2. Is it love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer and Lise talk about their relationship. What will the future hold for them?

Two weeks later…

Rimmer lay in his double bed in his studio flat as he smiled at Lise who lay beside him. They smiled at each other as Rimmer smoked his first cigarette of the day. That was another thing Rimmer couldn’t understand- why did he start having urges to smoke? He never used to before, not since he moved to Liverpool.   
But he didn’t worry about it too much- after all, a beautiful lady was lying next to him after they made love six times last night. Their relationship was wonderful. Rimmer felt like he was the luckiest man alive as he gazed into Lise’s dark brown eyes the shade of chocolate.  
Rimmer thought he’d never be this lucky. After playing pool that first night in the pub he and Lise had been inseparable. He had won the pool game much to his surprise and he made new drinking mates at the pub because of it too.   
Most of all, he had impressed Lise and she was besotted with him. Rimmer finished his cigarette and they enjoyed a quick kiss. “What are your plans for today Arn?” Lise asked as she lay in his arms. Rimmer shrugged.   
“How about a picnic in the park?” he asked her. She smiled that beautiful smile which lit up the whole room and mesmerised Rimmer into a trance whenever he gazed at her smile.   
“Sounds like fun,” she agreed. “I’ve got another idea that’s also fun we could do first,” she purred with a raised eyebrow. “Oh really? What’s that?” Rimmer asked as he grinned back at her before Lise kissed him passionately. “Use your imagination,” she told him before they made love once again. 

Three hours later…

After more love making Rimmer and Lise were in their local park, chasing each other before settling the blanket down and opening the basket of food that Rimmer had packed for them.   
Lise sighed happily as she lay on the grass. “God I love you Rimmer. I love you so much,” she told him. Rimmer smiled back at her. “And I love you, Lise,” he told her. Although he was happy she had said she loved him for the first time, something about it wasn’t quite right. Something in the back of his mind asked him, if she loved him, then why didn’t she call him Arnold or Arn like she usually did, instead of calling him Rimmer?   
But he put the question to one side when he saw how happy Lise was and began to lay the blanket and unpacking the basket.   
“So how’s your job going Arnold?” Lise asked as she playfully popped a grape into Rimmer’s mouth. Rimmer shrugged. “Not too bad thanks. I’m used to it now, but I may change jobs soon,” he told her. Lise looked up at him. “Why? You’ve got a good career going with your job as a supermarket trolley attendant,” she said.   
“I don’t want to get tied down to a career Lise,” he told her. “But you need a career, Arnold. With goals and something to reach for. Otherwise, how are you going to support yourself through life?” Lise asked. “I’ll get by,” Rimmer answered casually while Lise looked tense about the whole thing.   
“Come on Arn. You need a career,” she repeated as they shared a sandwich. “Not right now I don’t. Honestly Lise I just want to hang out and have a laugh,” he told her.   
Lise sighed sadly. “That’s not what I want from this relationship,” she told him. “I want more,” she said as they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. “More? I’m sorry Lise I can’t give you what you want,” Rimmer told her gently.   
“Are you saying we’re over?” Lise asked sadly. A tear trickled down her cheek. “I just need to explore Lise. I don’t want to get tied down to anything just yet. I’m sorry,” he told her as he wiped away the tear from her cheek. Lise nodded in resignation before kissing him on the cheek.   
“Goodbye Arnold,” she told him gently. “Goodbye Lise,” Rimmer replied with a lump in his throat and sighed sadly as she got up and walked slowly away.


	3. Breaking up is so very hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lise and Rimmer go their separate ways. How will Rimmer cope?

The following week Rimmer clicked his suitcase shut after packing once more. He had decided to go back home and get out of Liverpool after he and Lise broke up, as everything in Liverpool reminded him of Lise.   
He sighed sadly as he waited for the kettle to boil while pondering what to do next with his life.   
Should he go back to college? Or make a fresh start with a new job? He made himself a cup of tea and prepared himself for the move. In a way he was glad to leave the flat as it was dirty and badly needed TLC. The landlord was touchy with the rent money and Rimmer only had enough left for a weeks’ worth of food after paying rent.   
Rimmer still wanted to just hang out and have a laugh so he decided he would apply for art college again when he got back down South from Liverpool. That would work. He had failed his exams anyway so he had nothing to lose. Just then his phone rang and Rimmer looked to see who it was from. It was his grandma, he knew she was calling to ask what time he would be back as it was his plan to live with her again in London.   
With a sigh, Rimmer answered the phone. “Gran?” he asked.   
“Arnold. Are you alright up there? When are you coming back and when will I meet your girlfriend?” his grandma asked over a crackling line.   
Rimmer sighed. He still hadn’t told her yet about the break up. Now he had to. So he told her and she was surprisingly sympathetic about the whole thing. “I’m sorry love,” she told him after Rimmer had explained everything.   
“So you’re going on the train later this afternoon?” she asked. “Yes Gran. I’ll meet you at the station at 3:30pm if that’s okay,” Rimmer told her. “That’s good. See you then love,” his grandma replied before they hung up.


	4. Hopeful love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimmer still feels hopeful about his relationship with Lise...

“Oh love, it’s good to see you,” Grandma Rimmer welcomed her grandson as he got off the train three hours later. Rimmer felt happy to see his grandma again and rushed over to hug her. “Gran,” he said happily as they embraced.  
“So glad your back. You got everything? Let’s go home,” Grandma said as she smiled at him. They then made their way back home from the station. Rimmer was quiet on the way back as he was still thinking of Lise.  
Luckily his gran ended this and talked about a different topic to him. Would the pain of a break up ever go away? Rimmer wondered glumly as he looked out of the car window.  
Everywhere he went, he went without Lise. Everything he did, he did without Lise. It was strange.  
Deep down Rimmer hated hanging around and having a laugh. He wanted to settle down with the love of his life and raise a family. Which is why he couldn’t understand why he broke it off with Lise.  
Rimmer sighed. Lise was perfect. She was great and she was so into him. So why did he break it off? He asked himself again.  
Once they were back home Rimmer put his suitcase down and made he and his gran a cup of tea.  
“So what’re your plans now love?” Rimmer’s gran asked him as she took a sip of her tea before switching on the TV. Rimmer shrugged. “Probably look for another part time job and play more pool at the pub I suppose,” he told her. “We all missed you at the pub you know,” Rimmer’s gran told him. “I bet they did. They wouldn’t have had anyone to make fun of in a while,” Rimmer said a little sarcastically.  
“They don’t mean it. Why don’t you go there tonight with me? It might help take your mind off things,” Rimmer’s gran suggested. Rimmer shrugged. “Sure okay,” he relented before they lapsed into friendly silence as they watched the TV.  
Rimmer missed Lise. He knew he would never forget her- she was a great lover and friend. Rimmer hoped one day they may see each other again. Hope springs eternal…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thank you very much if you have left a kudos!


End file.
